Strategia jak z antagonisty snu
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 15 Jones: Poprzednio w waszym ulubionym show nasi zawodnicy musieli walczyć ze sobą w stare, dobre, a jednak oryginalne wojny magazynowe. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że to bardzo korzystnie wpływa na relacje; udowodnili nam to Amy i Duncan, którzy byli sobą bardzo zajęci w trakcie tego wyzwania - życzę szczęścia. Na ceremonii miał odpaść wkurzający Harold, jednak symboliczny czternasty odcinek to zawsze wyzwanie z nagrodą. Czy Potworom uda się coś wygrać, a może pozbędziemy się następnego Bandziora? Nie przegapcie Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Kampery Zacznijmy tym razem na odwrót, czyli od przedstawienia, jaka jest sytuacja w drużynie Skrzydlatych Potworów. Kamery uchwyciły kłótnię Harold'''a z '''Staci. Harold: Jak mogłaś zagłosować na mnie? Staci: Przeczucia mi mówią, że nie jesteś godny zaufania! Harold: Podstawię się pod ciebie, tylko błagam, następnym razem jak przegramy, zagłosuj na Izzy >:( Staci: Nie tym tonem! Całą kłótnię słyszała Izzy. Izzy: Hejka, o co się kłócicie? ;u; Harold: O gówno. Izzy: Kultury trochę, rozmawiasz z dziewczyną :') (PZ - Izzy): Logiczne, że będę nadal się na nim mściła dopóki nie odpadnie. Widok jego ryja, kiedy ma do mnie wąty jest najpiękniejszy. I dlatego, że prędzej czy później drużyny zostaną połączone, to Harold nie ma szans. Izzy sobie poszła po coś do jedzenia. Harold: Słuchaj. Musimy się koniecznie ich pozbyć, bo to zagrożenie w dalszym etapie gry. Staci: I ponieważ niby jeszcze tego nie wiem, za moment połączenie, a eliminacja jednego z nas pomoże nam pozbyć się reszty... domyśliłam się. Aż taki manipulatorski jak Heather nie jesteś ;) (PZ - Staci): Za to tak żałosny jak Mal lub Courtney ._. (PZ - Harold): Ona się jeszcze doczeka zemsty. Ale teraz, to wygląda na desperackie poszukiwanie sojusznika. Harold: Posłuchaj, co będziesz miała z sojuszu z Izzy i z Lightning'''iem? '''Staci: Więcej korzyści i czystsze sumienie, że pozbywam się stąd największego idioty. (PZ - Harold): Nie, nie, nie!!! Ona odkrywa powoli moje zagrywki! Ale co z Geoff'''em? Durna, słodka gadka o Bridgette i przynajmniej będę miał jednego sojusznika. xD '''Geoff nie był przy rozmowach tamtej trójki. Rozmyślał natomiast nad dalszą sytuacją w programie. (PZ - Geoff): Nadal za grosz nie ufam komuś takiemu jak Harold. Na początku tylko chwalił się mądrościami lub doświadczeniami na obozie, a teraz? Cały czas knuje przeciwko silniejszym. (PZ - Harold): Widzę, że jeśli tak dalej będzie, to mogę ja wylecieć, ale co, jeśli zastawię pułapkę na Amy? Wtedy Bandziory będą musiały ją odesłać do domu. Mam nawet na to sposób, ale... już muszę posiadać przy sobie tego kretyna, nawet jak Geoff, to Dungłąbowi przemówi do rozsądku. Nadal nie wierzę, jak Courtney mogła się z takim kimś jak on się mizdrzyć... zaraz. Courtney? ;))))). Mogłem na to wpaść od razu! >:D. Szykuj się Duncan, czas na słodką zapłatę po wszystkich gnębieniach z pierwszego i drugiego sezonu. Sytuacja u Bandziorów była dużo spokojniejsza. Leshawna: Pierwszy raz od dawna się tak nie najadłam. Amy: Ja nie zjadłam nic, nie lubię "tłustych kąsków". Duncan: To chyba była tylko nagroda dla ciebie, Leshawna. xD Leshawna: Eee tam, godzinny bieg i się zgubi to żarełko. Duncan próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak spojrzał na Amy i się powstrzymał. (PZ - Duncan): W dalszym mam ochotę tamtej dogryzać. Jednak kiedy jestem w związku z Amy, może być z tym trochę problemu. One się przyjaźnią, więc dam jej spokój >_> (PZ - Amy): Żebym nie wyszła na następną Gwen, nie to, abym jej ubliżała. Za moment pewnie w pokoju zwierzeń będę przez pół godziny paplała o tym, jak bardzo kocham Duncan'''a, jaki on jest silny... zaraz, już to robię. Courtney, patrz i płacz ;) Courtney tylko przełączyła na kanał, gdzie faktycznie słowa '''Amy się potwierdzają. Ta tylko zaczęła głośno płakać. Jocelyn: Przecież mówiłam, że będzie dużo lepiej, jak zapomnisz o nim i skupisz się na studiach! Siostrzyczko, pogrążasz się w nauce! Courtney: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!! Ta krowa kradnie mi chłopaka! -_____- Dalej wrzeszczy. Jocelyn wzięła słuchawki i słuchała muzyki. Jocelyn: Twoja symfonia ryków jest tak donośna, że muszę wręcz włączyć sobie Sweet Harmony od The Beloved. Słyszymy w oddali tę piosenkę. Dobra, zostawmy temat Courtney i wróćmy do realii programu. Meredith znowu przejechał skuterem wodnym w stronę bezludnej wysepki, aby wziąć jakiś rekwizyt. W tym czasie stażyści, tak samo jak i Anna Maria spali. (PZ - Meredith): Kiedy Jo i Rodney zjawili się na tej wyspie, ta pierwsza pozwała mnie do sądu za to, że traktowanie ludzi w tym miejscu jest niehumanitarne. Widać, że nie ma pojęcia o prawdziwym survivalu. Wait... przysięgam, że zanim rozpoczął się ten program, zadbałem o namioty, wyżywienie to była tylko ryba z czerstwym chlebem i kranówa. Nawet odpowiedź "Trzeba było nie zostać przegłosowanym i nie wyrażać zgody na chęć powrotu", ale psychopaci zawsze górą. Dzień później jednak zobaczyłem pobojowisko, więc ona teraz próbuje nas obejść wszelkimi sposobami, aby wrócić. Dopóki nie usłyszy aktu, prokurator jej stąd nie zabierze ani nie będziemy mogli jej całkowicie wykluczyć z konkurencji. Sądzę, że Anna Maria... Zarumienił się, wspominając o dziewczynie, ale potem jednak... (PZ - Meredith): No dobra, dosyć tego. Tak samo jak Gwen w finałowym odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki zasłonił kamerę i wyszedł z Pokoju Zwierzeń. Harold pojawił się przed domkiem Sznyclowych Bandziorów. Harold: Czas, abyście przestali się tak nieźle dogadywać. (PZ - Harold): Chyba tylko ja rzygam tym żałosnym związkiem tej dwójki. Ale manipulacje zawsze mi wychodziły najlepiej - najpierw udało mi się pozbyć Bridgette, potem Sadie, a teraz czas na Amy lub tego zielonego debila. Trzeba będzie wszystkich po kolei wyrzucać. Harold podchodzi do tamtej drużyny. Duncan otwiera mu drzwi. Duncan: Czego chcesz? Do Leshawny zakaz wstępu. Leshawna usłyszała jego słowa. Leshawna: Ale jakie "do Leshawny zakaz wstępu"? A z kim rozmawiasz, Duncan? Leshawna podchodzi do Duncan'''a. '''Leshawna: Siemka, kurczaczku. Co tam u ciebie słychać? :D Jo również słyszy ich rozmowę zza krzaków. (PZ - Jo): Teraz to mogę wycelować! ;) Harold: Wiesz, bo... Dzwonek z trąby powietrza Meredith'''a. '''Jo przez przypadek rozbija flakonik, a ten cały zżera ziemię. Wszyscy widzą, że ktoś zwiał z krzaków. Leshawna, Harold i Duncan: CO TO BYŁO??? (PZ - Jo): Ugh!!! To jednak się zemszczę na tym żałosnym właścicielu wyspy. Pamiętajcie, zemsta jest krwawa i głośna ;D Meredith (Głośniki): Jones znalazł jakąś nową lokalizację na wyspie! Kapitanowie przed megafon! Leshawna: Słyszymy ciebie stamtąd idealnie! Meredith: Wiem, ale jestem w domku na drzewie obok głośnika głównego! Zapraszam wszystkich! Błysk. Każdy zjawia się przed owym miejscem i wszyscy zostali zaciągnięci w siatkę-pułapkę. Leshawna: Czy nasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie to gra w piratów? Meredith wyszedł z domku i wspiął się po gałęzi. Rozciął pułapkę nożycami, finałowa ósemka wpadła na dmuchany zamek. Meredith: Tam sobie zostańcie. Wskoczył na dmuchany zamek. Leshawna: Hej. Kto zastawił pułapkę? Meredith: Chciałem was wszystkich po kolei ściągnąć tutaj, ale uznałem, że sprowadzenie osiem w cenie jednej jest też świetnym pomysłem. Wybaczcie. Możecie opuścić ten teren. Zawodnicy schodzą z dmuchanego zamku. (PZ - Amy): Strasznie gibki jak na prowadzącego. Zaraz, żadnego budżetu? (PZ - Leshawna): Żadnego kostiumu, aby mógł to wykonać? (PZ - Amy): No taaa, on jest szefem mechanicznej wyspy. Meredith: Jeśli ktoś powie, że to było ustawione... raczej nie :) Jestem linoskoczkiem. Harold zaczął się śmiać. Lightning: Przywalić mu? Meredith: Chętnie. ;) Lightning dał Harold'''owi z liścia. (PZ - '''Harold): Ale ta murzyńska menda uzależniona od opalania i BDSM mi mocno przywaliła. Miał policzek jak rozdymka. Meredith: Jones jest w trakcie poszukiwania Jo. Duncan podniósł rękę do góry. Duncan: Jo? A co zrobiła? Meredith: Po eliminacji wróciła tutaj i zrujnowała życie bratanicy, która jest dla mnie najcenniejsza ;-;. Pogrzeb był mega smutny -_-. Zamordowała mi kogoś, kogo kocham. Dla mnie ona sama jest martwa. (PZ - Harold): Dobrze mu tak. To jeden podpunkt do głównego celu "Zniszcz debila" mamy zrealizowany. I nawet nie musiałem tego robić ;p Wykreśla zapisek "udusić Thumby i wykąpać jej ciało w kwasie siarkowym (VI)". Amy: A wiesz może skąd ten kwas? Meredith: Jaki kwas? Amy: Ten kto ktoś wylał koło naszego domu. Meredith, tak jak i reszta zawodników znajdują się przed domkiem Sznyclowych Bandziorów. Całe podwórko miało odrażający zapach pleśni i stajni, a dodatkowo porośnięte trującym bluszczem i pokrzywą. Ziemia wyglądała jak martwa, a zamiast morderczych roślin powalone drzewo, a wokół niego odór zabitych, rozkładających się ptaków. Wszyscy: O cholera... >_____< Meredith: Mogę naprawić tę usterkę. Naciska przycisk na pilocie, rewers. Wszystko cofa się przed stan pierwotny. Meredith: Tak, ta wyspa ma coś w sobie z naprawiania jej, dlatego ją obsługuję. Słyszą podły uśmieszek, odwracają się w krzaki, ale odczuwają złudzenie. (PZ - Jo): Miło jest być jednak wyeliminowaną. Można manipulować i sabotować ludźmi po kolei, a oni i tak tobie zrobią - nic 3:). Myślę, że dziś można zacząć działać, a ja znam taką osobę, którą da się wysłużyć, nawet nie będzie mi potrzebny żaden gówniarz z ekipy. A mówiłam - przywróćcie mnie do programu, NIEEEEEEEE. To teraz wasze ostatnie "NIEEEEEEEE" usłyszę zanim zdechniecie, a waszych ciałek nikt nie odnajdzie >:). A co do tego pilota, nie trudno zabrać takie posrane urządzenie. I niby on "naprawia" tę wyspę? XDDDDDD. Zabiorę go, jak tylko zaśnie. Meredith: Naprawdę nie wiem, jak mogło się to stać. (PZ - Meredith): Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie jest na tyle głupi, aby odnieść się do klątwy Aborygenów. Używanie kwasu sprawia, że jeśli ucierpi jakaś osoba, działa to jak efekt motyla oraz efekt placebo - to również wpływa na osobę rzucającą. Trzeba będzie wezwać sanepid. Meredith: To jak? Chodźmy już do tego tajemniczego miejsca, którego nie poznaliście. (PZ - Meredith): Zaczynam oglądać na serio tę Totalną Porażkę. Każdy z antagonistów pozostawiał po sobie coraz brudniejszy ślad: Heather manipulowała ludźmi, Courtney dorzuciła prawników, Alejandro potrafił sabotować innych, Scott mógł mieszać wszystkimi, Mal to osoba z piekła rodem, a Scarlett? Chciała ich po prostu zamordować, niszcząc tę wyspę za milion. Jo'see? Połączenie całej poprzedniej szóstki - ładna, sprytna, przebiegła i obłudna. Potem ktoś drugi raz rozwalił Wawanakwę... a teraz chyba kolejnym celem tych szaleńców jest zniszczenie wyspy, która obecnie jest moja. Muszę powiedzieć '''Jones'owi, że sytuacja robi się coraz bardziej kryzysowa. Zawodnicy zjawiają się przed... małym placykiem, na którym utworzono wielką trampo-zamek. '''Robot: Przygotowanie do wyzwania... Przed oczyma konkurujących zawodników pojawił się siejący postrach robot - masą przekraczał względnie wagę Staci i to dwudziestokrotnie, jego noga mogłaby spokojnie wgnieść ludzi w ziemię, dlatego każdy wpadł w panikę - jak się okazało, niepotrzebną. Meredith: Zanim weźmiecie udział w wyzwaniu, robot będzie musiał was zabrać do tego miejsca. Albo mam ciekawe zadanie. Ucieczka przed robotem. Musicie nie dać się schwytać. Wszyscy rozproszyli się w popłochu. Robot wziął się za łapanie ludzi, którzy byli śmiertelnie przerażeni. Złapał Lightning'''a, '''Izzy i Staci - ta trzecia nawet nie próbowała stawiać oporu, jednak tamta dwójka owszem. Robot delikatnie wrzucił ich do dmuchanego zamku. Izzy: Aż mi się przypomniało wyzwanie z pierwszego odcinka Planu. JUUUUUUUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUU!!! ROBOT, IZZY CHCE KARUZELĘ! Robot złapał Izzy i wykonał jej polecenie. Kręcił nią naprawdę mocno. Izzy cały czas była zadowolona i czuła się, jakby to była jej ostatnia przejażdżka. Mogłaby być, tymczasem, że nagle zrobiła się zielona na twarzy i obryzgała wymiocinami twarz monstrum. Jak wiemy, robot musiał z czegoś powstać, a do ładowania jego energii potrzebna jest część elektryczna. Przewody padły, a robot powoli runął na ziemię. Jego kierunek wskazywał na wschód. Chwilowe zaciemnienie. Ustrojstwo nadal padało w żółwim tempie na powierzchnię ziemi. Amy, Duncan i Leshawna biegnęli i nie zauważyli Harold'''a. Ten tylko obserwował, z jaką prędkością potwór upadnie. Z chytrym uśmiechem obserwował blond dziewczynę, której niepostrzeżenie podstawił nogę. Ta upadła. '''Amy: AAAAAA! Dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć. Pobladła na twarzy. Z przerażeniem Duncan i Leshawna zaobserwowali tę sytuację. Duncan postanowił uratować Amy, ale sam również upadł, bo zahaczył się o gąszcze. Leshawna postanowiła poczuć się nieco bohatersko i wypchnęła Duncan'''a z pola uderzenia. Sama też stanęła oko w oko z niewyobrażalnym potworem. Kiedy ten prawie na nią upadł, ta tylko próbowała go przepchnąć. Pomagali dziewczynie '''Harold, Duncan i Amy, którzy byli na miejscu. Opanowali sytuację i robot spadł w drugą stronę. Staci, widząc, w którą stronę teraz leci robot, kazała uciekać Lightning'''owi z miejsca, do którego ich wziął wcześniej. '''Robot upadł na dmuchany zamek, całkowicie rozwalając go. Samo urządzenie też nie nadawało się do użytku. Nawet słyszą, że ktoś wymiotuje w centrum "zastępcy człowieka". Za pomocą przyciska Jones wydostał się na powierzchnię, hiperwentylując się. Jones: MOGLIŚCIE MNIE TAM ZAMORDOWAĆ! :ooooooooo Harold: Nawet nie wiesz, ilu byłoby szczęśliwych ludzi. xDDDDDDDDDD Amy poczuła, że to Harold podstawił jej haka. (PZ - Amy): Zanim biegłam, ktoś mi podstawił nogę. Niby jakim cudem tam zjawił się Harold? NOOOOOOOOO TAK!!! Popchnął mnie! Ja się mam zamiar odegrać. Amy odsunęła rękę, a potem pięścią z całej siły zawaliła Harold'''owi w szczekę. Ten poleciał do góry i wypluwał zęby jeden po drugim. Potem upadł na ziemię. '''Amy: Nie chciałam tak mocno. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że tak potrafię. Sorki. :'))))) (PZ - Amy): Czasem los jednak daje zbyt dużo wiary w siebie. Przepraszam, miało być lżej, no ale... trzeba się zapisać na kurs opanowania tej siły. ._. Jones: Normalnie jesteś wybawczynią, Amy! :O <3 Amy: Ja już mam chłopaka. Duncan pocałował Amy za ten wyczyn, nad Harold'''em stali '''Staci, Izzy i Lightning. (PZ - Staci): Ou... co za biedak. Zaczęła się śmiać. (PZ - Staci): To co zrobiła Amy, było niesamowite! A w sumie, on mi powiedział, że miał zamiar zamordować ją i nazwał blond k... nie, ja nie przeklinam. Co on? Wychowywany w rynsztoku? Ten cios jest tak legendarny, że nikt więcej nie będzie w stanie go powtórzyć. Teraz ją rozumiem - ona się po prostu broni! On ją by prawie zamordował, więc obrażenia w porównaniu do jej śmierci nie są zbyt duże :'). Tylko przedwczesna proteza zębów, ale mowa temu debilowi nie jest potrzebna ;'P (PZ - Harold): Kgdjyt54reojwikf,omd'[i8yert? Miał 1/4 zdartej skóry z twarzy i sporo przerw w jamie ustnej. Miał tylko siedem zębów i nie mógł nic mówić. Dodatkowo dwa lima i napuchnięte policzki oraz po części zdarte ubrania. Po chwili Scarlett przyszła z zabandażowanym Harold'''em. '''Scarlett: Chłopak nie będzie mógł brać udziału w wyzwaniu. Będę musiał go zabrać do szpitala na ten czas. Jones: Zmiana zasad - jeśli Potwory przegrają, Harold odleci do domu, a jak Bandziory przegrają, to jakoś się tego Harold'''a wykuruje. (PZ - '''Duncan): Amy, szacun <3 Jones: Zadanie dzisiaj wyjątkowo proste. Zapraszam pozostałą siódemkę na drugi dmuchany zamek. Będziecie musieli okazać trochę przemocy i się spychać. Kto spadnie z dmuchanego zamku, odpada z wyzwania. Wygra ta drużyna, której przeciwnicy nie będą mieli żadnego gracza na zamku. (PZ - Staci): O ile Amy mi zaimponowała, chciałabym to wygrać, chociaż w ten sposób ocalimy Harold'''a… ech. Nie będę taka chamska :/ (PZ - '''Izzy): Uważajcie, bo jak Izzy rozpędzi się jak tornado, to będziecie zbierać części swojego ciała z podłogi xD. Żartuję, ja taka jak inni nie jestem, czytajcie Harold ;u; Każdy zaczął skakać, aby nie odpaść. Akurat w tym nieco brutalnym zadaniu (prawie) każde chwyty były dozwolone. Na samym starcie z zamku zeszła Amy. (PZ - Amy): Nigdy się dobrze nie bawiłam w takich zamkach :/ Staci próbowała szarżować Duncan'''a, jednak '''Leshawna odbiła ją. (PZ - Leshawna): Sorki, ale ja nie daję się wyeliminować. Lightning i Izzy śmieją się cały czas, dopóki Duncan ich nie atakuje. Ci postanawiają się zrewanżować i w dwójkę wypychają go daleko od zamku. (PZ - Duncan): Tu mnie zaskoczyli. Czyli nie potrzebują mnie. xD (PZ - Leshawna): Zostałam sama o.o. Muszę sobie dać radę. Leshawnę otacza cała czwórka. Staci, Lightning i Izzy skoczyli blisko Geoff'''a i go zepchnęli przypadkowo. '''Leshawna cały czas próbowała skakać bardzo wysoko, aby jej nie mogli złapać. (PZ - Leshawna): Już wiem, co nastąpi! :/ Trafiając na ściany, potrafiła przeskoczyć całą trójkę. Wyglądało to jak ganianie się za własnym sobą. Cały czas to przypominało walkę z wiatrakami - Leshawna spowodowała, że każde z nich się wywróciło, więc długo zajęło, aby ktoś jeszcze opuścił pole walki. Zaczęto pozbywać się kogoś na wszelkie, własne metody, które oczywiście nie za bardzo działały. Amy: Trzymamy za ciebie kciuki, Leshawna! Geoff: Postarajcie się przegrać! xD Duncan: Właśnie. xd Leshawna traciła swoje siły, Izzy i Lightning nadal jak w swoim żywiole. Staci użyła nowej strategii i jak lanca wbiła się na Leshawnę, prawie ją spychając. Ta wstała, zanim została odrzucona. Amy i Duncan cały czas trzymali się za ręce i byli zdenerwowani. (PZ - Amy): Nie wiem co zrobię, jeśli przegramy :( Ostatecznie jednak szanse na wygraną drużyny Bandziorów pogrzebała Staci, która spychnęła stamtąd Leshawnę. Jones: Skrzydlate Potwory wygrywają! (PZ - Leshawna): O nie. Chyba już po mnie :/ Jones: Sznyclowe Bandziory… Amy: Odcinek bez eliminacji? Jones: Chciałabyś, idźcie przegłosować jedną osobę. To możesz być ty, Duncan albo Leshawna. Ciekawe, kogo wybierzesz. Amy i Leshawna spuściły głowę w dół. (PZ - Amy): Nie mam serca, aby zagłosować na Leshawnę. Zagłosuję na siebie, ale pewnie wtedy Leshawna na mnie :( Harold tymczasem realizował swój plan. Do niego podeszły Manson i… tak, Jo. Manson: Pomożesz mi się wyrwać z tego szajsu? Jo: Jasne. Oooo… Harold napisał na kartce co sądzi o Duncan'''ie i '''Amy. Opisał ich związek oraz jak wyglądają, nie spodziewał się, że ktoś to jednak przeczyta. Jo: Wiesz. Mogę ci pomóc ;) Ale nie za darmo. Manson: Zaraz, co ty masz… Jo wkłada jej perukę, podobną do włosów Amy. Jo: Umiesz się wypizdrzyć na jakąś ładną laskę? Manson: Ja jestem ładna. -_- Jo: Chuj mnie to. Weź zrób z siebie tę zmierzłą sukę, ja muszę tu sprowadzić Duncan'a. Znajdź '''Geoff'a lub 'Harold'a. O, ja się przebiorę za 'Harold'a i będziesz musiała mnie pocałować. Musisz też być drugą Courtney. '''Manson: Chyba cię powaliło? To za duża cena. Jo: A wyrwać się stąd chcesz? Manson: Uhh ;-; Jo: Umiesz grać? Wiesz, masz tu syntezator mowy. Manson: Właśnie miałam pytać czy takie coś masz na zbyciu, ale jednak. Jo: A teraz… napiszę sms-a do Duncan'''a. Umiem się włamać na wszystko. Ano tak, on nie ma telefonu ;-;. Czekaj, to też ma opcję głośnomówiącą. '''Manson i Jo przebierają się. Manson: Czuję się jak lesba ;-; Jo: To nie jest na serio -.- Manson: No, ale ja jestem aseks. Jo: CZYLI ZOSTANIESZ NA WYSPIE? ;))))) Manson: Kur… >:( Jo: Już nie bluźnij, tylko rób to, co ci każę. Będziesz musiała zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz, o której powiem ci później. Zmieniły się na kopie Amy i Harold'''a. '''Harold wyglądał trochę inaczej. Jo: Nie tak wygląda ten chudzielec. Harold wypatruje im przez okno i widzi, jak Amy z Harold'''em się całują. (PZ - '''Harold): OOO TAK. Plan się udał!!! >_>. To trochę jak marzenie szaleńca, ale kto jest na tyle głupi, by zrobić tę szopkę? Nie widziałem tych osób, ale już to widzę, a ten głos realistyczny Amy. A może na serio to ona? >:). Zapomniałem powiedzieć, ale mam już założoną protezę, akurat musi mi minąć ból po tym wszystkim, a potem… mogę wrócić do konkurencji i się mścić. Duncan przechodził przez te strony i widział… pocałunek Amy z Harold'em. Na jego oczach pojawiła się wściekłość, a jego oczy zrobiły się czerwone. Od razu rzucił się na “'Harold'''a” i naparzał go z całej siły. Kamery to uchwyciły, '''Meredith i Jones czują się usatysfakcjonowani. Jones: Sprzątniesz tę psychopatkę, jak ją całkowicie Duncan pobije? Meredith: Będę musiał. -.- Duncan łapie za ubrania Amy. Duncan: JAK MOGŁAŚ MI TO ZROBIĆ? >:( Amy (przez syntezator mowy): NORMALNIE. Duncan czyta tę kartkę bardzo wściekły i odpuszcza Amy. Wraca bardzo zmierzły w stronę domku. Widzi tam już Amy, która jest bardzo zadowolona. Amy: Siemka, kochanie! ;) Duncan: POJEBANA JESTEŚ? XDDDDDD NAJPIERW SIĘ MIGDALISZ Z HAROLDEM, A POTEM SIĘ CZULISZ? NIE SŁYSZAŁAŚ, CO DO CIEBIE POWIEDZIAŁEM? >:( Leshawna: Zaraz, zaraz! Amy była tu… Duncan: Zamknij mordę gruby wole, bo ci przywalę. Nie wierzę, że mogłaś mnie zdradzić! ;-; KOCHAŁEM CIEBIE NA SERIO, TERAZ… Amy: Ale ty ze mną zrywasz?! Hej, ja tu byłam cały czas!!! Duncan: Myślałaś, że mną możesz manipulować, suko? Grałaś tu fałszywą od początku sezonu! Nie dziwię się, że Samey jest popularniejsza od ciebie. Amy wściekła wyrzuca Duncan'''a z kamperu. '''Amy: I BARDZO DOBRZE!!! IDŹ I MOŻE JĄ ZACZNIJ PODRYWAĆ!!! Trzaska drzwiami. Duncan cały czas w nie wali. Duncan: Słuchaj mnie, nowa Courtney!!! Chciałaś mnie wrobić w eliminację pozostałych, aby zajść jak najdalej z Harold'''em, co? Wiedziałem, że prawdziwe uczucia nie istnieją! Pamiętaj! Pożałujesz tego! Nie zamierzam… '''Amy tylko zakrywa się w poduszkę. Amy: Nie! To nie jest prawda! ;((((((( Leshawna: Zaraz, jaki Harold? Amy: Ja właśnie nie wiem! :ccccccc (PZ - Amy): Nie wierzę, że Duncan mógł mi powiedzieć coś takiego! Pękło mi serce! >:/ (PZ - Leshawna): Nie zrozumiem tej sytuacji, ale słyszałam, że Harold się w to mieszał. Coś trzeba będzie z tym zrobić. Pójdę do niego i sprawdzę, jak się czuje. Leshawna: Hej, idę do Harold'''a, może nam coś doradzi. '''Amy: Lepiej nie, albo po eliminacji… Wskazuje na drzwi. Leshawna: Masz rację. Pozbycie się go to jedyny dobry pomysł. Przybiły żółwika. (PZ - Leshawna): Chyba wyjdę na chama, ale bardzo mi ulżyło, że nadal mogę pozostać w grze. :P (PZ - Amy): Kochałam Duncan'''a, czułam, że już wreszcie znalazłam miłość prawdziwego życia. Raptem byliśmy jeden dzień, a ten już mi zrobił taki cyrk? Co to może być? Nie wierzę, ale muszę na niego zagłosować. Robię to z wielkim bólem serca. Byłam cały czas z Leshawną w domku, '''Duncan gdzieś poszedł i potem zrobił mi awanturę. Głupia nie jestem! Jeśli był Harold i podstawił mi nogę, to znaczy, że jestem na jego celowniku! Ja tego nie zostawię! Leshawna: Możemy jeszcze raz? Bo nie zrozumiałam pretensji Duncan'''a, co do ciebie. '''Amy: Harold próbuje mnie wrobić! Wybiegła i przez przypadek znokautowała Duncan'''a. Ten był nieprzytomny. Niestety, był to czas ceremonii. '''Amy: NIE MA TAKIEJ OPCJI, JONES. Jones (Głośnik): Niestety, Amy. Meredith cały czas patrzy na to wszystko. Zgrzyta zębami. Meredith: Dobra, Jo. Wezmę się za ciebie. Zastawił duże pudełko na fałszywego Harold'''a, '''Amy stała się Manson. Meredith: A ciebie księżniczko zwalniam. Wystawia bombę, która sprawia, że fałszywe ciuchy Amy odlatują, a Manson wylądowała poza wyspę Pahkitew-Wawanakwa. Widzi, że biegnie tam Amy i widzi to wszystko. Amy: Co to do cholery jest? Widzi Jo, która próbuje rozwalić pudełko i warczy jak pies oraz porozrzucane ciuchy podobne do dziewczyny oraz Harold'''a. Robi zdjęcia i idzie. (PZ - '''Amy): Udowodnię coś Duncan'''owi, ale to po jego eliminacji. On może podmienić głosy i zrobić mi krzywdę… :/ '''Amy weszła do pokoju. Nie zauważyła Harold'''a, ale była tam '''Scarlett, która tworzyła zioła. Amy: Cześć, masz może tablet lub coś, do czego podłączę pendrive? Scarlett: Jasne. Tylko mi go oddaj. Daje jej tableta, do którego wrzuca zdjęcia. Amy: Gdzie jest Meredith? Scarlett: Chyba tam. Wskazuje jej drogę do domku na drzewie. Amy: Dziękuję :) Harold wszystko to słyszał i był zaskoczony. (PZ - Harold): ZEMŚCIŁEM SIĘ NA DUNCANIE <3 Ale Amy domyśliła się podstępu… zaraz… Jo i Manson? >:( Scarlett nie była świadoma, że podstęp Manson się już skończył dawno temu oraz zakończył się fiaskiem, kiedy Manson została zwolniona. Amy i Meredith wbiegli na siebie. Amy: Mogę zobaczyć coś w jednej z ukrytych kamer? O ile wiem, Chris pozwalał Gwen zobaczyć materiały. Meredith: No dobra. :O Miałem cię ostrzec przed tą psycholką. Wskazuje jej na Jo, która usunęła pudełko i zaczęła atakować tym razem Amy. Meredith wziął pistolet na strzałki usypiające i trafił w Jo. Przez przypadek również w drugą dziewczynę, ale szybko wyjął strzałę. Ta tylko odczuwała jakby chwilową utratę przytomności. Amy: Hej, coś się stało? Otrząsnęła się. Meredith: Biegnij! Ja zatrzymam Jones'''a! Pisze szybkiego sms-a. '''Jones o niczym nie wie, bo dostęp do kamer ma tylko Meredith. (PZ - Meredith): Profit. Pomóc dziewczynie, zanim ktoś rozwali jej związek życia? Tak. Ja nie chcę, by przeżywała tego co ona. Mam mieszane uczucia, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o moją orientację seksualną. Nie ufam laskom, które chcą ze mną chodzić :/ Amy zdobyła wszystkie materiały i pojawiła się na ceremonii eliminacji. Jones: Spóźniłaś się, ale musisz oddać jeszcze głos i możemy zacząć ceremonię. Oddała przerażona głos. Amy: Mogę tam zostać? Zatrzymasz Duncan'''a jak… '''Duncan: Zamkniesz dziób tej idiotce? Leshawna: Słuchaj! Amy nie jest idiotką! -_- Duncan: Wątpię. Myślałem, że ona mnie kocha, ale jednak woli Harold'''a. Tego rudego, pedalskiego śmiecia. '''Leshawna założyła ramiona i naburmuszona przewraca oczami. Leshawna: Jak tam sobie uważasz ;-; Jones: Czas powiedzieć wam wyniki ceremonii. Nie spodziewałem się takiego zwrotu akcji, ale na razie tylko Leshawna może czuć się bezpieczna! Leshawna: Super! :D Nadziewa piankę. Duncan: Upchaj się tą pianką. >:( Leshawna: Nawzajem. >:( Je piankę i pokazuje potajemny kciuk w górę dla Amy. Ta tylko stoi trochę roztrzęsiona i przygnębiona. (PZ - Amy): Musiałam to zrobić. Jones: A ostatnia pianka wędruje do… … … … … … … … … … AMY!!! Duncan, twój czas w grze minął! Duncan: Super :) Trzymajcie się, frajerki. Wstaje, ale Amy podbiega. Amy: Nie rób tego! Daj mi coś powiedzieć! Duncan: Czego? Amy: Uhhhhh!!! -,- Jones? Mogę puścić nagranie? Jones: Ale jakie nagranie? Amy: A się dowiesz. Włącza nagranie, Amy każe Duncan'''owi zostać. '''Amy: Masz to zobaczyć! Będziesz wiedział, co tak naprawdę się stało! >:( Duncan: DLA MNIE OCZY WYSTARCZAJĄCO WIDZIAŁY, CO SIĘ STAŁO! >:( Amy pokazała nagranie. “'Amy': Wiesz, Leshawna? Mam lekko mieszane uczucia. Co ty na to, abyśmy wszyscy zagłosowali na siebie i przebłagali Jones'''a, aby nam też odpuścił ceremonię? '''Leshawna: Wiesz, że o tym samym pomyślałam, laska? Cieszę się, że nie będziesz na mnie głosować :) Amy: Nie odważyłabym się, serio. Zero obłudy z mojej strony. Leshawna: Skoro Potwory miały dwa razy szczęście, to teraz nasza kolej. Wskazała na zdjęcia rozwalonych ciuchów Amy i Harold'a. Na twarzy '''Duncan'a pojawiła się wścieklizna. '''Duncan: TY KU… Amy: OGLĄDAJ DO KOŃCA!!! SLAJDY MI SIĘ POMIESZAŁY!!! Pokazuje rozmowę Jo i Manson. “Do niego podeszły Manson i… tak, Jo. Manson: Pomożesz mi się wyrwać z tego szajsu? Jo: Jasne. Oooo… Harold napisał na kartce co sądzi o Duncan'''ie i '''Amy. Opisał ich związek oraz jak wyglądają, nie spodziewał się, że ktoś to jednak przeczyta. Jo: Wiesz. Mogę ci pomóc ;) Ale nie za darmo. Manson: Zaraz, co ty masz… Jo wkłada jej perukę, podobną do włosów Amy. Jo: Umiesz się wypizdrzyć na jakąś ładną laskę? Manson: Ja jestem ładna. -_- Jo: Chuj mnie to. Weź zrób z siebie tę zmierzłą sukę, ja muszę tu sprowadzić Duncan'a. Znajdź '''Geoff'a lub 'Harold'a. O, ja się przebiorę za 'Harold'a i będziesz musiała mnie pocałować. Musisz też być drugą Courtney. '''Manson: Chyba cię powaliło? To za duża cena. Jo: A wyrwać się stąd chcesz? Manson: Uhh ;-; Jo: Umiesz grać? Wiesz, masz tu syntezator mowy. Manson: Właśnie miałam pytać czy takie coś masz na zbyciu, ale jednak. Jo: A teraz… napiszę sms-a do Duncan'''a. Umiem się włamać na wszystko. Ano tak, on nie ma telefonu ;-;. Czekaj, to też ma opcję głośnomówiącą. '''Manson i Jo przebierają się. Manson: Czuję się jak lesba ;-; Jo: To nie jest na serio -.- Manson: No, ale ja jestem aseks. Jo: CZYLI ZOSTANIESZ NA WYSPIE? ;))))) Manson: Kur… >:( Jo: Już nie bluźnij, tylko rób to, co ci każę. Będziesz musiała zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz, o której powiem ci później. Zmieniły się na kopie Amy i Harold'''a. '''Harold wyglądał trochę inaczej. Jo: Nie tak wygląda ten chudzielec. Manson i Jo zaczęły się całować, ale wyglądało to na pocałunki Amy i Harold'''a.” Każdy zaczął wymiotować po tym nagraniu. '''Duncan: To jest… :O Amy zaczęła płakać. Duncan ją przytulił. Duncan: Jak bardzo jest to prawdopodobne, że mi wybaczysz? Nie zasłużyłem na to :( Nie wiedziałem, że oni mnie w to wrobią. Meredith również podchodzi i puszcza pewną piosenkę. thumb|center|670 px Meredith: Meh… :/. Niestety takie zagrywki muszą być. Jones jest skołowany. Jones: Czemu nie mam dostępu do tych źródeł? Meredith: Załatwiłem sprawę z Jo i zwolniłem Manson. Jones: Super. >:( A ja się nie liczę? Meredith: No moim zadaniem było… Jones: To ja dla mam dla ciebie wyzwanie życia! OD DZISIAJ TO TY JESTEŚ PROWADZĄCYM TEGO SHOW! Odchodzę! Kopnął w stolik i zamówił dla samego siebie Kajutę Wstydu. (PZ - Leshawna): Ten dzień robi się coraz bardziej zwariowany… x_X. Będę chyba po tym mega odsypiała :O Meredith: Wow… ja tylko jestem prawnym właścicielem wyspy, ale skoro tak chce. Kto odpada? Amy i Leshawna: Duncan :( Duncan: Tia… nie da się, aby to był odcinek bez eliminacji? Wiesz co Amy, jestem potworem. Nadal się całują. Amy: Nie wierzę, że nie dałeś mi się wysłuchać od początku. Nigdy bym ciebie nie próbowała oszukać. (PZ - Duncan): Wiecie, co jest w tym najgorsze? Wrobiła mnie ta pizda wołowa zwana Harold. Duncan: Teraz to wiem, kotku… ale co po nas, jeśli rozstajemy się w programie? ;( Amy: A kochasz mnie chociaż? ;( Duncan: Tak… :/ W dalszym ciągu wyglądają jak przyklejeni do siebie, całując się czule i namiętnie. Leshawna: Mogę iść do domu? Trochę ciśnienie mi się podnosi. Meredith: Tak. I wybacz Duncan, musisz opuścić program. Takie są zasady :/ Duncan: Cholera… tęsknię już za tobą, Amy. Amy: Ja też. Ostatnie przytulenie. Amy: Trzymaj się. Ale zaraz, przecież możesz powrócić! Meredith: Ja mam dzisiaj wyjazd do prokuratury. Skoro Jones nie jest prowadzącym i sporo zamieszania… musimy zacząć od tego, że Duncan płynie ze mną na Bezludną Wyspę. Amy i Leshawna, jesteście bezpieczne, a także wolne od tego zamętu. Połóżcie się spać. Muszę zawołać Tophera i Scarlett oraz potrzebuję tu innych osób do pomocy. Bierze ze sobą telefon komórkowy i razem z Duncan'''em odpływają. '''Duncan: Nie da się szybciej, ziom? ;u; Naciska jakiś przycisk. Obaj odpływają bardzo szybko i są z tego powodu bardzo uradowani. Amy usiadła tylko na pomoście i już nawet nie miała siły płakać. Obok niej usiadła Leshawna, która również przytuliła dziewczynę. Leshawna: Spokojnie, laska. Rozumiem, że dla ciebie to jest trudne, ale z czasem będziesz musiała się do tego przyzwyczaić. Amy: Gdybyśmy mogły zapobiec temu co było dzisiaj… :( (PZ - Amy): Wszystko się beznadziejnie pokomplikowało. Najpierw Harold, który próbował mnie zabić, a teraz… Duncan, który mi zrobił awanturę, a ja mimo tego, że go kocham, chociaż udało nam się wyjaśnić sobie to wszystko - na próżno. Czuję się z tym okropnie, muszę pomyśleć, skupić się i złączyć wszystko w jedną całość. Leshawna: Racja. Ale kto jest na tyle chamski, aby to zrobić? Meredith i Duncan mieli obok siebie pudło i klatkę taką jak dla psów, w której ukrywała się Jo. Duncan: Wrzucić ją? XDDDD Meredith specjalnie skręcił tak, aby Jo została na środku wody. Sam tylko sobie zadzwonił po służby antyterrorystyczne. Chłopaki przybili piątkę, po czym odjechali… Ochroniarz: Jo, jesteś aresztowana za śmierć! Jo: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Słyszymy tylko jej krzyki i to, jak klatka zostaje wciągnięta do helikoptera. Następnie pojawia się zaciemnienie. Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki